


Shopping in the Lower District

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: How to Serve Your Tazu [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Pre-Relationship, Royalty, Servants, Shopping, Way Walkers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Leave it to Toothless to forget the mating rituals of his own species.





	Shopping in the Lower District

Most tazu are drawn to gems and expensive, shiny things. Most tazu are drawn to wealth and status.

Toothless is not.

He is drawn to things he deems interesting or fun. Hiccup is walking, talking proof of that - Toothless had gone and made him his personal servant for no reasons other than pity and interest.

That said, Toothless finds a lot of things interesting and fun. Stormfly and the other royal siblings are pretty sure that, if he got it in his head that it would be fun, Toothless might up and decide to become a Walker of the Way of Red.

So of course this means that Toothless must be watched at all times.

"Your highness," Hiccup says, visibly irked, "I am more than capable of watching over your brother."

"I don't doubt your capability, Hiccup," Stormfly says, looking at herself in the mirror of a shop. "I doubt my brother. There's no way he'll keep you out of trouble." Her cloak casts a shadow over her scales, preventing them from shining and giving herself away as royalty. Perfect.

"His highness does have a rather, erm... Small attention span," Astrid agrees, standing resolutely at Stormfly's side.

"Agreed," Hiccup says. "But I've grown used to it, and I know how to track him even if he gets away."

"Guys!" Toothless cries out, oblivious to their conversation. "Look! Look what I bought!" He runs towards his sister and the two humans, holding a book high above his head.

This catches all three of their attentions. Toothless has never been much of a reader. "Excellent purchase, your highness," Hiccup says, deciding to encourage him. "It's good to see that you're taking an interest in reading. What story did you-?"

"Ew, no, Hiccup!" Toothless laughs, and then shoves the book into Hiccup's chest, ignoring the 'oof' that Hiccup lets out. "This is for you! You're always doing such nice stuff for me, so I got you a gift!"

A dead silence falls over the group.

Tazu only give gifts to two types of people.

Family, and mates - or potential mates.

"Hiccup," Stormfly says in a warning tone. Hiccup isn't sure what the warning she's trying to give him is.

Toothless, however, is not only one of six royal children, but he is the crown prince. He will be expected to wed a noble. So Hiccup is pretty sure that she's trying to tell him to reject the gift.

But Hiccup is also pretty sure that Toothless doesn't mean the gift to be romantic. Gifts of that nature are usually more flashy, meant to show off their wealth and status. Books aren't very flashy or expensive.

Then again, Toothless isn't really a normal tazu, so Hiccup could be wrong about that.

"Um..." Hiccup looks up warily, meeting Toothless's gaze. He sees the bright grin on the prince's face.

Oh, by Spirit, who could turn down that grin?

Besides, if it was meant to be romantic, wouldn't he seem a little more nervous?

"Thank you," Hiccup says, lifting his hands and taking the book from Toothless. The prince's smile becomes even brighter, if possible. Hiccup looks at the cover, and discovers that it's a book he already owns. He won't say that, though. "I'm sure I'll love it," he says instead.

He pointedly avoids looking at the princess, because he's certain that her expression will not be pleasant.


End file.
